junior_disney_princessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Eilonwy
Biography Princess Eilonwy is a regally and unbearably beautiful 12 year old girl. In the film, Eilonwy is portrayed as plucky, tomboyish, cynical, and talkative, as shown by her tendency to go off into rants at Taran for seemingly trivial reasons (though he can be snippy back in their mutual antagonism). Despite her naturally strong-willed personality and beauty, she can be affectionate (for she tries to get Taran's spirits up in one scene and seems fond of Gurgi) and emotional, as shown by her anxiety after escaping from the Horned King's castle and her genuine sadness at Taran's near-sacrifice during the film's climax; by the end of the movie, Eilonwy has dropped her defenses significantly and she and Taran begin to have feelings for each other. Eilonwy appears to be addled once she first appears, confused and thinking her reasons of being imprisoned in the Horned King's castle vague. Eilonwy appears to have magical capabilities, which is what saves both Taran and Flewddur from the Horned King's prison. Appearance Eilonwy is slender and fair-skinned. She has blue eyes, gold hair from her head to her buttocks, a black headband on the back of her head, a violet, red, and pink dress with white sleeves, white petticoat and black shoes. Role in the film In the film, the Horned King kidnaps her in hopes that her magic bauble could find the Black Cauldron. She and Taran first meet in the lower ruins under the Horned King's castle (once the home of King Rhitta). There, the two come across the mystic sword, Dyrnwyn and free Fflewddur Fflam from his imprisonment. The group of friends later travel to the realm of the Fair Folk (thanks to Gurgi who didn't lie to Taran and the gang) and reunite with the pig Hen Wen. The king of the Fair Folk sends Doli with them as an escort to the Marshes of Morva to retrieve the Cauldron. After they receive the Cauldron by trading away Dyrnwyn, they are captured again by the Horned King who then unleases the Cauldron Born. After Gurgi sacrifices himself into the Cauldron, the friends trade the Cauldron back to the Witches of Morva in exchange for Gurgi back. The bargain is granted, and Eilonwy and Taran end up kissing each other. Disneyastrology According to Disneyastrology, elionwy's birthday is october 17th making her scorpio. It figures, due to her easily tempered personality and brudleness. However, she can be loving. Favorites Elionwy's favorite color is pink. Her favorite food is a sushkabob mostly containg crutons, veggies, and cheese. Her favorite season is autumn, because her birthday occurs during it. Appears in Though elionwy is an unpopular princess (or so it seems) she does make appearances in some disney feature films and even the house of mouse. However, she only makes cameos and not actual appearances. Reputation Most people thunk she is the most unloved princess in disney. However, it's not quite true. She has many fans who mostly feel bad and wish for her to become a senior disney princess. They appear mostly at deviant art.com where they post fanpics if her and name them the forgotten princess. It's characters like her that we need to take a lot longer to know better and accept. However, on this wiki, elionwy shall forever be a princess, weather she's Disney or not. Trivia *Eilonwy is not included the Official Disney Princess line-up or in any of the merchandise. This is most likely due to the film's poor performance at the box-office. But She is an official Junior Disney Princess *Elionwy hates being left out, which is the biggest reason she got picked up and added to the junior disney princess franchise. *Elionwy looks up to aurora as her model *If she was a senior disney princess, she'd be nicknamed the first princess to have the longest hair, and rapunzel would be second since she came 3 decades after elionwy. *The character of Eilonwy in the books is described as having red hair, but she is a blonde in the film. *Unlike most Disney princesses and heroines only both Eilonwy and Kida possess a magical item instead of animal sidekicks. *Eilonwy looks similar to Princess Aurora. *She looks similar to Princess Odette from The Swan Princess. Both have thick blonde hair and similar facial expressions. Their facial structures are similar too, though Odette's is more matured due to being older. *Princess Eilonwy has been nicknamed by fans as the "Forgotten Disney Princess" because of her little-known status. Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Official Members Category:Juniors Category:Blue eyes